Undetermined
by GoddessOfWrittenWord
Summary: Percy Jackson's world has been relativly normal for the past two years. Then one day a young girl stumbles into Camp Half-Blood with no memory and familiar features; and Percy's world is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect day, like no other. The sun was out and the soft breeze that came off the canoe lake was the perfect temperature. Oh and the fact that Annabeth was curled up in my arms made it all the better. It's been two years since we defeated Kronos and saved Olympus. Nothing monumental has happened since then, unless you count Annabeth, but it would have to be pretty monumental to beat blasting the Titan Lord to a billion pieces. Back to the present. As I was saying, it was a perfect day, until Grover camp trotting over. "Camp... Under attack... Need you two…NOW!" then he turned and ran back to the boundaries where, evidently, we were under attack. Annabeth and I followed closely behind, running at full speed. When we reached the boundaries, we saw ten campers fighting twenty monsters. There were nine in Greek armor and one in normal mortal clothes. The armored campers were going down left and right, sometimes taking down a monster, sometimes not. By the time we got over the hill there one warrior left, the girl in the mortal clothes, being cornered by two monsters that I had never seen before. I quickly looked at Annabeth to see if she knew but even she looked confused. She met my gaze and nodded, we would fight like we had for the past 7 years, I would distract it and she would kill it.

"Hey ugly!" I yelled "Fresh meat!" and rubbed my stomach. It got a hopeful look in its eyes and charged but before it even took a step, it crumbled into dust. Go Annabeth. We then turned out attention to the girl who was holding off the second monster, a bigger, uglier version of the one we had just taken down. Before we could even try to help, the girl got a lucky swing in and the monster disintegrated. As the monster dissolved, the girl fainted.

Annabeth and I rushed over to help her. Grover brought over some nectar and we started dribbling some down her throat. To our relief the girls' eyes fluttered open. My jaw dropped when I took in all her familiar features. She had gray-green eyes and long, curly black hair matted with twigs.

"Annabeth, Percy. Thank the gods I have made it," said the girl.

I had never seen this girl before a day in my life so I looked at Annabeth. She wore the same expression she had when she saw the monsters. Confusion and curiosity filled her face as she asked the girl "Who are you?"

"I… I don't know," she said. Tears started falling down her face and ragged sobs came out. "All I know is one day I woke up in a park, no memory of how I got there. There was a backpack next to me. I opened it and there was pudding and brownies, some weapons and a map to this place. Annabeth reached down and gave the poor girl a hug. I thought it was just because she knew what it was like to be all alone, running day and night; but there was an emotion much deeper in her face. Not empathy, more like love. I just sat down next to Annabeth and rubbed the small girls back. She really couldn't have been more than twelve, the average age of campers that stumble through Camp Half-blood borders. Annabeth scooped her up and brought her to the big house where Chiron was waiting in his wheelchair like he always did with new campers. He saw us coming and smiled gently.

"Hello Chiron,' I said, "We have a new camper."

"I can see that," he said back taking in the little girl who was still crying in Annabeth's arms. "Annabeth dear," he said nicely, "would you mind showing this young lady our orientation film?"

Annabeth nodded and then led the girl into the Big House.

"Chiron," I began but he seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"She looks like no other camper we have had before. She has the eyes of a child of Athena, but the dark hair of a child of Poseidon." I looked at him, he wasn't implying what I think he was implying.

"She's not Annabeth's and mine," I shouted against my better judgment.

"Percy, I never said she was. Nemesis has the same coloring as the child and so does Nike. We must not jump to conclusions."

I nodded but the thought still nagged at the back of my head, she had features from both Annabeth and I. When I first saw her, I swore I saw Annabeth in her features. I shook my head, pushing the thoughts to the back of my head. Just in time I might add because, Annabeth and the girl came walking out. The tears in the girls eyes were replaced by wonder.

"I'm a demigod," she asked excitedly.

Chiron spoke first, "Yes child, half human, half god." She did a little happy dance.

"So I do have a family!"

We nodded, letting her revel in her moment.

"So who is it," she asked us.

"Who's it," I asked confusion coloring my voice.

"Who's my divine parent silly," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We don't know, you will find out when they claim you. All campers have to be claimed by thirteen. How old are you," asked Annabeth sweetly.

The happiness washed off her face. "I don't know."

"What's your name," asked Chiron, intrigued.

"I…I don't know. What's wrong with me I can't remember anything," she wailed, her tears started right back up.

Annabeth made a move towards the girl but Chiron shooed us away.

When we were back at the cabins Annabeth spoke.

"She doesn't even know her own name."

I wrapped my arms around her as her tears began to fall.

"What's the matter with me Percy? I have never felt like this with any other camper. I just feel like… like I have to help her."

All of a sudden, I had a flashback to my chat with Chiron. She could not be our daughter. It was impossible.

I just stood there with my arms around Annabeth as she sobbed. What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my lovely BetaReader, KendelleNicole! :*

Enjoi and don't forget to review!

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the oddest sound in the world; a sound that, unfortunately, I heard a lot. I opened my eyes to see Grover standing in my doorway munching on one of my chairs.

"G-Man," I said slowly, careful not to yell, "what's wrong?"

He turned to me, "Hey Percy you're up. I just came to tell you that Chiron wants to talk to you."

"No Grover, what's wrong."

"Why would you think something is wrong? Nothings wrong."

"You're eating my chair. You eat furniture when you're upset."

"Percy, can't I just enjoy a chair once in a while? You can expect a growing goat to live off only tin cans!" He let out an annoyed sigh then clip-clopped off a little too fast. I let him go, I'd find out eventually; I always did. I got dressed and headed over to the big house where Chiron would be. I walked into the living room, where Chiron and Mr. D usually are when they aren't on the porch, but they weren't there. I walked into the next room and the next, but no Chiron. I was about to give up and go to breakfast when I heard a muffled yell from the infirmary on the other side of the wall. I walked in expecting to see some newbie who got a little too excited with a sword, but I was wrong. There was Chiron and Annabeth, both looking exhausted, sitting next to a bed where the girl from yesterday was curled into a ball; crying her eyes out.

"Chiron," I said, not sure what to say. He got up and gestured to his seat, so I sat as he walked out of the room. I locked eyes with Annabeth and she seemed to know exactly what I was going to ask.

"We have been trying to jog her memory, but nothing is working."

"What's wrong with me," cried the little girl, punctuating Annabeth's answer. Annabeth began stroking her hair and telling her it would be fine.

I looked at the whole scene I was witnessing and anger welled inside of me. I know the gods were not great parents; but they made a promise to help all their children! I clenched my teeth and balled my fists. I may not like it but what was I going to do? March into Olympus and give the gods a good talking to; I'd be a grease spot on the floor before I even got the first word out. I shook my head, clearing my anger, and looked back at Annbeth. She looked worn out and there were tears in her eyes.

I grabbed her hands and started helping her console the girl.

She had just calmed down when Chiron entered the room with the girls backpack, a fat smile on his face.

"Well child," he said to her, "It seems you may have missed something when you searched your backpack." He pulled out a piece of paper that read "Certificate of Birth."

The girls eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped, this was the answer to her problems. Chiron handed it to her and she read it slowly.

"My name is Samantha Pallas; that's weird; my last name is blotted out. So are the names of my parents." She made a face but continued, "I was born June12, 1998."

She still looked sad, probably because she only knew her first and middle names; and her parents names were blotted out.

"We will leave you alone for the moment so you can absorb this new information and see if it looses up some other memories," said Chiron.

He walked out, Annabeth and I followed.

"Chiron, how did you find that? We tore the backpack apart last night," said Annabeth incredulously.

"I gave it to the daughters of Aphrodite, hoping they could do something I couldn't."

"They do know there way around a bag," I said. He nodded then spoke his voice grim.

"Annabeth, Percy there is something unsettling about that birth certificate. Since the child was actually born in a hospital, we can assume it was a mortal woman and a male god. These days it is not uncommon to not know who the father is; when that happens they leave it blank. However, on this particular birth certificate both names were blotted out. Why would someone blot out a blank space?"

"Maybe she's mortal like Rachel Elizabeth Dare," said Annabeth.

Chiron shook his head, "She I defiantly a demigod we can be sure of that."

We all stood there in silence, no one knew what to say. My mind went back to the terrifying thought she was Annabeth's and mine. I shook my head clearing the thought, it wasn't possible.

"So she has two mortal parents and she's a demigod," I said.

"I think so," answered Chiron," anything's possible."

"So what are we going to do, call Apollo and ask him to answer our questions," joked Annabeth trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not a bad idea," I said grinning evilly.

She paled, "I was joking! You can't ask Apollo to come to camp and answer our questions!"

A light shimmered and an eighteen-year-old man appeared.

Annabeth's jaw was hanging open and I'm pretty sure I rubber my eyes in disbelief.

"You don't have to ask, I'm already here," said Apollo smiling.

* * *

Please Review! I want CC, sugestions and even flames if your brave enough! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

why hello my lovely readers, it's been a few days. But i was busy passing my drivers test. I can now get my permit! XD

* * *

To say that I was in shock was an understatement. Apollo was standing right in front of me, smiling as if was no big deal.

"So I hear you have a little girl with some memory problems," he said flashing us a grin as bright as the sun.

Chiron was the first to speak. "Hello Lord Apollo. I take it you overheard the conversation we just had about the child's mysterious past?"

"I did indeed, but I have some bad news. I can't tell you guys anything big, like the child's last name," I swore he looked me straight in the eye, "or her past but I can tell you something. I just love to GO TO other countries for vacation. I'm sure RACHEL, my lovely oracle, would agree."

He shot us a wink and finished with, "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go visit some of my children."

As Apollo walked away Annabeth and I looked at Chiron, "I guess we go to Rachel," I said.

He nodded then added, "Bring Samantha with you." We nodded then went to grab her from the Hermes cabin.

When we had her, we walked to the back border of camp, to where Rachel lived most of the summer in a small cabin. We explained things as we went.

"So we are going to visit a girl who can explain who I am," she asked, finally getting it.

I shared a look with Annabeth, "We hope she can."

Samantha gripped Annabeth's arm tight. She obviously didn't like the uncertainty.

When we reached the cabin that Rachel stayed in, we didn't have to knock. Rachel threw open the door and enveloped Annabeth and I into an enormous hug.

"I've missed you guys so much," she squealed. Living at camp, she let her hair do anything it wanted to, so right now it was in a small red afro; which contrasted to her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

I hugged her back, she was acting as if she hadn't seen us at breakfast yesterday.

"I wish we were here on better terms," said Annabeth. Rachel just nodded, "I felt something was…off last night, but I didn't know up and you know I'm not allowed to leave unless it's an emergency."

"We know its fine. And the problem, well it isn't as big or threatening as you'd think."

Rachel seemed to notice the little girl hanging off Annabeth's arm.

She took a step back and her eyes widened. "Sam," she said breathless.

Samantha let go of Annabeth's arm, "So you know who I am?"

Rachel nodded slowly and her face lit up.

"So what's the problem," I asked confused. Rachel looked as if she was looking at a ghost.

"She's not supposed to be here! It's…it's not possible! Last time I saw her…"

"What is going on," I demanded. My tone was harsh, but Rachel was being difficult.

Rachel pulled a drawing off the wall and handed it to me.

There was a man with black hair with his arms wrapped around a woman with curly blonde hair.

"Is that," Annabeth began, but Rachel cut her off saying, "Look closer."

In the woman's arms, there was a child about 5 years old. She had black curly hair and stormy grey eyes.

Now it was my turn to be in shock.

I looked at Rachel as she said the words I had known deep down since I saw the girl.

"This is Samantha Pallas Jackson. Daughter of Perseus and Annabeth Jackson. Born September 12, 2012."

I looked at Annabeth who had paled almost instantly.

"She's my, I mean our, daughter? But her birth certificate said she was born June 12, 1998, not in the year 2012. I mean that isn't even possible."

Rachel looked solemn as she said, "Oh trust me it is."

* * *

Remember to review! What you like, CC, sugestions, even flames if you dare.

Au Revoir!


	4. Chapter 4

hello Lovely readers :) It's been a while, hasn't it? I've been writing a Gallagher Girls (Titled: Leaving. Check it out!) story and soaking up every minute of summer! but I decided it was time to resume this story, especially with the hell of a cliffhanger I left you on!

* * *

"This isn't possible," I said for the billionth time. Rachel had just explained about Sam. I was pacing her cabin and Annabeth was curled up in a chair in the corner. Sam seemed to be in shock to say the least. As soon as Rachel finished, she walked out muttering something about the lake.

"Percy, why would I lie about this?" I sighed, she had a point, she isn't the practical joker type.

"It's all just so impossible!"

"You'd think he would have opened his mind a little after he found out he was a demigod," sneered Annabeth from her chair.

"Annabeth think about it! Why would you and I send her back in time, with no memory and a fake birth certificate! Rachel must be mistaken!"

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh, "Percy do you want me to tell you the dream again? Maybe it will help you understand."

I just nodded, not meeting Rachel's eyes."

"Two weeks ago I had a dream. In this dream I saw what I now realize is New York about fourteen years in the future. I saw you and Annabeth walking down the street with Sam. You two were talking about how excited she would be to see the finished product of Olympus. When you were a few yards away from the Empire State Building, the sky suddenly turned a sickly grey. Lightning lit up the sky. You both tensed and looked up. I followed your gaze and was shocked to see Olympus, for the first time not protected by the magic that keeps it invisible from the ground. Many people saw it and started screaming. Due to the panic and confusion, I only heard the beginning of your conversation."

Rachel took a breath, looking scared. "Percy yelled, 'We have to do it now! It is the only way to save her!' Annabeth, looking panicked shouted, 'You of all people should know that you can't outrun prophecies!' Then Percy grabbed Annabeth hands and started to speak, but by now everybody had seen Olympus floating in the sky and I couldn't hear what he, you, said."

Annabeth now had tears running down her face, and I was frozen. Since I heard the dream once before I knew what was coming next.

"Percy then grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her into an empty store. Annabeth pulled off her purse and pulled out a backpack saying something about the children of Hecate. She handed Sam the backpack and hugged her tight. Percy gave her a kiss on the forehead and took out Riptide and…"

Rachel was crying again. Last time it took ten minutes to find out what future me did. However, this time she managed to compose herself quickly and finish.

"And he brought it down through Sam. She dissolved into dust. Then I woke up."

I sat down on a chair opposite Annabeth.

"Why didn't you come tell Annabeth and I, or even Chiron when you had this dream."

"You two seemed so happy. I didn't want to ruin that. Besides it's a bad thing to know too much of your future."

I sighed, "Thank Rachel. Annabeth, go find Sam and meet me in the Big House, we need to talk to Chiron."

We both got up, Annabeth hugged Rachel goodbye and I gave her a stiff nod. Then we walked out the cabin, Annabeth headed towards the lake and I set off to the Big House.

* * *

**Sooooooooo?**  
**REVIEW!**  
**CC, SUGGESTIONS, FLAMES W.H.A.T.E.V.E.R!**

**AND BE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY GALLAGHER GIRLS STORY: LEAVING**


End file.
